


Losing My Mind

by Squidapples



Series: Heat,Cold,Gold and Canary Verse [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: Rubber is a real movie about a tire that kills people.





	1. Spotlight

145.

Pumpkins

A place full of nothing but pumpkins.

Everyone wondered how many places out there were populated by only random inanimate objects

Some of the pumpkins were bigger then them.

They had a big,fun halloween after that.

146.

Mardi Gras

They happened to land in New Orleans on Mardi Gras.

The team split up to go exploring.

They had to stay an extra day because Mick got really drunk and they had to go find him.

147.

E-22 Cubed :Tires

Who would have thought tires could have psychic powers and want to kill people.

The earth was deserted Robert was out patrolling.

Leo quickly located BB-8 and Steely before Robert could come back.

148.

E-22 Cubed :Tires

Leo-Hypnotherapist

Mick-Diver

Sara-Surgeon

Ray-Tour Guide

Kendra-Singer

Jax-Landscape Gardener

Stein-Tailor

Lisa-Driving Instructor

Jonah-Firefighter

Heywood-Company Director

Laurel-Mortician

Barry-Social Worker

Rip-Researcher


	2. Three Hours

149.

E-90 Cubed:Seashells

Leo-Teacher

Lisa-Professor

Sara-Writer

Mick-Warden

Laurel-Company Director

Ray-Magician

Kendra-Firefighter

Jax-Taxi Driver

Stein-Social Worker

Jonah-Researcher

Heywood-Tailor

Barry-Electrician

Rip-Vet

 

150.

E-90 Cubed:Seashells

An earth full of seashells the world sure has a lot of weird earths.

BB-8 rolled over a bunch of sand dollars he didn’t like them very much.

Everywhere they looked shells were on the ground.

Clam shells,scallop,puka shells,conch shells you stepped on shells anywhere you went.

 

151.

Hippos

Of course there’s a place full of dangerous hippos.

Why wouldn’t there be and of course BB-8 and Steely pick the most dangerous places and earths to go missing on.

Plus Hippos can run too but at least they can’t fly… right.

 

152.

Purgatory

It looked kinda like a waiting room.

It depended on which room you were in.

Some rooms looked like houses,playhouses,pools,underwater,volcanos,airports,airplanes and ponds.

It kinda depended on you,how you died and other factors.

 


	3. Fear Of ...

153.

E-80:Dolphins

Sara-Warden

Leo-Writer

Mick-Professor

Heywood-Social Worker

Lisa-Firefighter

Rip-Teacher

Laurel-Scientist

Barry-Decorator

Ray-Photographer

Kendra-Camera Operator

Jax-Baker

Stein-Tax Collector

Jonah-Computer Programmer

154.

E-80:Dolphins

E-80 was straight out of Island Of The Blue Dolphins.

Except they were all Bottlenose Dolphins not Blue Dolphins.

You couldn’t hear anyone speak you had to scream to be heard.

Turns out these dolphins are very chatty all the time.

155.

Clowns

Not your everyday ordinary scary clowns.

No it had to be IT no one would set foot outside the ship.

They had to use a tractor beam to get BB-8 back.

They left so fast after that.

156.

Teacup Pigs

So many cute baby piggies everywhere

The air was filled with squeals and oinks.

Rory had to make sure no one smuggled any teacup pigs on aboard.

“The Waverider is not a orphanage,a zoo or a barn” Rory explained

Laurel still smuggled a teacup pig onboard she named it Sweetie.


	4. One

157.

E-55:Seals

Ray-Professor

Laurel-Writer

Kendra-Vet

Leo-Art Thief

Mick-Art Critic

Lisa-President

Sara-Social Worker

Nate-Electrician

Barry-Window Cleaner

Jax-Travel Agent

Stein-Camera Operator

Rip-Bricklayer

Jonah-Dental Nurse

158.

E-55:Seals

So many loud barking seals

Apparently they had landed in the middle of a giant family dispute.

It took three hours to find BB-8 was napping next to a giant seal family.

159.

Hackers:Mr.Robot

Hackers are like other people kinda.

These hackers are really good but really paranoid and keep a low profile.

So BB-8 was just roaming the streets of New York looking for a new friend to play with.

160.

Green Earth

This earth is green and literally green too.

Legend is if you stay here too long you turn green and can never leave that’s why no ships ever crash here.

They avoid crashing here and crash somewhere else well at least they try to.

They got out of there fast after hearing that.


	5. Tonight

161.

E-50:Horses

Stein-Warden

Lisa-Teacher

Sara-Choreographer

Ray-Vet

Leo-Art Critic

Mick-Art Thief

Jax-Meteorologist

Barry-Professor

Kendra-Bus Driver

Nate-Computer Programmer

Laurel-Cartoonist

Jonah-PI

Rip-Minister

162.

E-50:Horses

Horses everywhere you looked.

Black,tan,reddish,orange and grey horses.

The place was called horse paradise.

With so many horses it really was a paradise.

163.

Sharks

They should have known they would end up in the middle of a shark feeding frenzy.

They couldn’t have landed on dry land with no sharks.

No they had to land in the middle of the ocean surrounded by sharks.

BB-8 was silently laughing at them.

164.

Giant Dice

Leo was convinced the universe was running out of ideas.

Giant dice really what was so scary about giant dice.

The only thing less threatening then giant dice would be giant furry dice.

Never mind the dice could roll and crush people.


	6. Matter

165.

E-72:Winter Year Round

Ray-Teacher

Laurel-Vet

Kendra-Writer

Lisa-Art Critic

Mick-President

Sara-Art Thief

Leo-Electrician

Nate-Psychologist

Barry-Healthcare Assistant

Jax-Editor

Stein-Historian

Rip-Lifeguard

Jonah-Mailman

166.

E-72:Winter Year Round

E-72 was like Antarctica but even colder.

Even Leo whose name is Captain Cold complained.

The ship got so cold it took two hours to thaw out enough to fly.

167.

Witches

A whole place full of witches but no caldrons.

Usually you find both together never apart.

Which meant they had to be twice as careful now.

168.

Tigers

Not the cute cuddly baby tigers.

No the big giant cute man eating ones.

They found out chubby tigers could still chase after them.

**Author's Note:**

> Rubber is a real movie about a tire that kills people.


End file.
